All At Once
by MidnightMemory
Summary: How will River react to Clara and why is River ill all of a sudden?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a short fan fiction about River and the Doctor (11) I would really love some reviews and I am open to criticism **** I might post a couple more chapters though.**

He woke to brilliant sunshine steaming through the window, sitting up he looked over to the other side of the bed and smiled. She was led asleep on her front, her bare shoulder glowing in the sun, the white sheet had fallen so it only covered from her waist down. Her curly blond hair cascaded like a waterfall around her pillow and back just covering her body. Her soft honey coloured skin turned golden in the morning light. He sat watching how the shadows looked in the curve of her back and how cute her dimples were. Her bright blue eyes fluttered open. He blushed at being caught staring at her.

"Morning sweetie." She yawned, stretched like a cat and looked at him.

"What are you blushing at?" she asked as she sat up her hair barely covering her naked body. He went even darker.

"Oh Sweetie," she smirked. "Do you find this distracting?" She said flicking her hair back and moving closer.

She knelt on the bed with him sat beside her. Leaning forward she kissed his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his mouth. He turned his head and kissed her softly then pulled away and jumped to his feet.

"Let's go!" he said but avoided looking at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Someday he would stop being an awkward teenager and act his age. She got up slowly and started to rummage around the hotel room for her wash bag but it was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated she went to the bathroom and found it on the sink the Doctor must have put it there. She showered slowly enjoying the sensation of having hot water again. It had been weeks since she had had a hot shower Stormcage wasn't keen on allowing the luxury of hot water to prisoners.

"River." The Doctor whined. "Hurry up!" She sighed and shut the water off. Grabbing a towel she dried and walked out.

"Finally!" she looked at his watch. She had been in there less than ten minutes.

"Where are we going today?" she asked so she knew what to wear.

"Umm how about Victorian England?" he said through the door.

"Yeah that sound great!" she said and went to get dressed.

He twirled her round dancing in the deserted Victorian street. One hand on her waist the other in her hand. Suddenly a big fat raindrop fell on her nose as they laughed others started to descend from the sky leaving diamonds in their hair and trails down their smiling faces.

They ran quickly back to the TARDIS. By the time they arrived they were soaked his hair mostly flattened but still with a hint of a quiff. He gently pushed her against the doors of the police box. She smelt of perfume, summer rain and a bit of his aftershave. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips tasted of vanilla lip balm. She deepened the kiss and he pressed his body to hers. All of a sudden the doors opened and they fell in a heap on the floor. For a long moment he looked into her eyes and saw all the love he felt for her reflected back at him. Then she reached up and reclaimed his lips he buried his hands in her hair and kissed her softly. It was a sweet rather than passionate kiss. All his thoughts were on her, her hair, her skin, her lips, her…

"Oh sorry" said and embarrassed voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews this is the second chapter and I know I said short but I think I might make this a longer fanfic than I originally intended because I seem to have some ideas for it. Also sorry for the wait. Thanks for those of you take time to read this. I would really like some reviews. Please take the time it makes it easier to write. I am also happy to read any of your work if you would message me a link to it. **

**I am going to a primary school to do a speech on bullying and if anyone has anything they would like to say about that subject I am very interested in hearing your opinion. I will be posting a story about bullying and I may go into details of River's past in which I believe she would have been bullied. X **

**DISCLAIMER I forgot to put this on the last one but obviously I don't own any of the characters or Doctor Who.**

Going bright red the Doctor pulled away from River quickly unsure what to do.

"Professor River Song also known as the Doctors wife." She said coolly.

"Um Clara this is River, River this is Clara she's my companion." He said shuffling his feet nervously.

"Oh well how do you do?" said River in a much more friendly tone. Clara didn't speak she was stood staring at River in absolute shock. The Doctor has a _wife _she thought.

"Hi." Clara said when she had regained her ability to talk.

"Doctor a word if you don't mind." Clara said calmly.

"Uh yeah sure" he said with guilty written all over his face. "Help." he mouthed to River who smirked and walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

"Doctor you didn't tell me you had a wife!"

"Um."

When were you going to tell me you were married?" she snapped.

In the kitchen River lost most of her self-control, he didn't love her and that was why he had lied to Clara. Deep down she knew she was being ridiculous but it was a constant fear and she couldn't forget it. She could hear Clara yelling at him what and absolute idiot he was. And although she didn't really know Clara she could tell they were going to get on well. She sighed and started making a cup of coffee, a few moments later Clara came through the door.

"I'm really sorry River I had no idea he was married." This caught her attention.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked in surprise. Clara blushed.

"I um. I kissed him." She said ashamed but to her surprise River only laughed.

"Its fine you aren't the first and you won't be the last to fall for that idiot that I call my husband. I once had to wrestle him off a handsome time agent. I say it was funny but the Doctor disagrees poor Jack." River said smiling.

"You've lost me a bit. Time Agent? Jack?" Clara asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness or the leader of the Innuendo Squad as he called himself at Uni, is a time agent or at least he claims to be and he is a friend of the Doctors and my best friend from Uni." She explained. Clara laughed and went over to the oven. Sighing she brought out a burnt soufflé.

"The TARDIS hates me, she mixes up the rooms and burns whatever I put in the oven and what annoys me the most is I can feel her laughing at me." River laughed and when Clara looked upset she said. "I'm really sorry it's just I can understand the TARDIS and she's jealous," she said to Clara. To the TARDIS. "Be nice you horrible thing!" the TARDIS hummed happy that River was back.

"So where did the Doctor go?" River asked.

"Probably sulking under the console room." Clara said smirking. Sighing River got up and made another cup of coffee this time for the Doctor.

"You want one?" She asked Clara.

"Yeah sure I take it however anyone makes it." When it was done River wandered back into the console room and heard him muttering about how unfair women were and how they were ganging up on him. She smiled and went on down.

"Cup of coffee sweetie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry this has taken so long to post I've started school again and have been busy I will try to keep this up to date. Also any Sherlock fans I have a Sherlock fanfic as well. Um you know just in case you happen to be interested. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed or followed me I appreciate it. And I'm thinking of bringing Jack in but I'm not sure. Please send me your views. **** and here are some of the songs I like to listen to while writing. watch?v=F31w0y8d9uk**

** watch?v=Iyq2A10LToY**

** watch?v=xs1hk_o_SuY**

**I also love A River Flows In You by Yiruma.**

**DISCLAIMER I sadly don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor looked up in surprise, River _never_ let him have coffee. He took the cup and sniffed it suspiciously as she smiled sweetly. Almost too sweetly for his liking.

"Oh for heaven's sake I haven't poisoned it!" she said after a moment of him looking at it. He took a tentative sip under her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell her about me?" she said softly as he drank. He looked up in surprise he didn't think River would have minded too much but she seemed genuinely hurt.

"Because I didn't think you two would ever meet." He said before realising that it had been the wrong thing to say. Her eyes turned cold and she turned without a word and swept from the room without a backwards glance. He groaned internally as he understood how bad what he had said must have sounded.

River sat in her bedroom and thought back to when the Doctor had come to her rescue when she was in collage just before she met Jack. At collage she had not been well like or liked at all really. People hated her because she was smarter than they were.

XOXO

A cold laugh had washed over her skin and she had to stop herself from slapping the other girl round the face. Her hand had inched towards her pocket where she kept her gun. The sharp sound of a slap echoed down the mostly empty corridor. River stood there in shock. No one hit her and got away with it! Fury ran like ice through her veins and in one smooth, practised move the other girl was down on the floor with a dislocated shoulder. River bent down and hissed in her ear "If you _ever_ touch me again I will snap your neck." River stepped over her and walked towards her class as the corridor began to fill. She began to feel the usual glares as she walked.

"Stupid bitch get out my way!" someone snarled as walked into them.

_I wish my impossible man would come back _she thought sadly.

She later sat alone in her room and slowly her thoughts turned more and more towards the Doctor. If he would just let her know he was thinking of her it would be alright. But the truth was that she hadn't heard from him in months and even her parents had gone quiet.

It felt strange to be so hated where she had come form she had been practically worshipped, she had been the chosen one. Now she hadn't had a friendly convocation since her parents were last there. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Short curly blond hair, blue eyes, clear skin. She imagined the Doctor stood behind her. In her mind she saw his brown hair and eyes that stupid bowtie and the most ridicules form of head wear ever thought up. A fez. Blinking hard she walked over to her bed and began to rummage through the bedside table's drawers. Eventually she found the dark blue diary she was looking for. She opened it slowly unsure if this would make her feel better or worse. She quickly made up her mind and flipped to the picture of _her_ Doctor, a tear ran slowly down her cheek and she cried quietly to herself.

"Hello Trouble." Said a voice from over by the window. She whipped round and stared in shock at the man stood there.

"Hello Sweetie." She said trying to remain in control of her emotions. He opened his arms and she ran to them. He enveloped her in a warm hug before reaching down to kiss her softly. When he raised his head and she looked into his eyes she remembered how angry she was. Pulling sharply away from him she stalked to the other side of the room.

"Where have you been? Anything could have happened! You left me!" she spat lobbing the closest object she could find at his head which luckily for him was a jumper. Ducking out of the way of the other things that came flying at his head he tried to interrupt but ended up catching a snow globe before it hit the wall.

"Didn't I give you this?" he said ducking as she chucked a shower cap at him.

"You left me for six months! I thought you were dead I thought you were never coming back! I thought you hated me for what I did!" she screamed and at that he walked over and pulled her back into his arms sobbing.

"You left me when I needed you most." She said quietly. He tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"I will never again just leave you, I will always come back and I could never hate you because you, River are always and completely forgiven." He said softly then kissed her on the head. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the TARDIS, of home.

XOXO


End file.
